zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Shrouded In Veils
Yet another peaceful night at my apartment, located near my favorite theater I live in the downtown myself, not too far away from my brother A simple, humble abode more than fitting for this fox I´m sitting at my round bed, where I always love to relax It´s dark and quiet in this place, with only one lamp burning However, I am excited, for something amazing is just starting As an actor, I have witnessed so many great shows and acts in my life But this time, I´m about to see something better from someone I love Excitement fills me as atmospheric Oriental music starts playing Curtains part near my bedroom, revealing the face of Marian, my darling My vixen has learned a lot of belly dancing from the lessons with Judy that she attended Now you´re showing off what you´ve learned there again, this time only for your tod Your smooth and graceful orange fur, barely covered by light purple silk Words cannot even describe how lovely and luscious you look Wearing a coin-trimmed, strapless bra, a matching skirt and on your face a transparent veil With a couple of bracelets, a golden headpiece and golden bands placed on your fluffy tail As you look at me through the veils you hold, you look like a mysterious seductress Your bare vixen midriff and hourglass figure makes the sight even more gorgeous I have never seen your beautiful vixen features emphasized so marvelously Your dance begins, with me already looking forward to it eagerly Starting with you rocking your chest back and forth as you dance on the floor barefoot Showing off the most graceful moves you learned from Nick´s rabbit As the drum solo plays, you swing your wide, feminine hips I love when you do that, as well as your navel movements The look on your face is happy, yet very confident and sultry I can´t resist the charms of such a sexy foxy lady Despite your new hobby, you´re still the same lovely vixen I´ve known before Warm, cheerful, empathetic and with your heart in the right place And so devoted to whatever work you do, which I always find respectable You were already great at singing and dancing, but this is just unbelievable This show proves that the lessons you had with Judy were worth trying Through the veil on your face, I can see how your big lovely eyes are gleaming You turn a bit during the dance, swishing your tail and swaying your round rear The more your belly dance goes on, it only gets better Staying perfectly in tune as the song nears its end I can´t believe it looks even better than the duet that Judy and you did You´ve put more effort on this than the one you performed in front of an audience I can see why you saved your best performance to your loved one Carmelita, Judy and Gazelle can proudly count you among their ranks To me, you represent everything many mammals find beautiful about vixens You show no signs of slowing down, even though the music gets faster than before After a while, your little show ends on a stunning note With grace, you drop the small veil that you´re holding Almost immediately, I start cheering and applauding I´m so impressed by the dance of such an exquisite vulpine Just simple praise for you wouldn´t be enough, I´m sure Luckily today, I happen to have a little gift for you I give you a big rose that I picked at a field today a few hours ago Just like with Judy and Nick, you are most delighted by that gentlemanly gesture Then it´s your turn to give something to me With your tail and veil, you pull me closer to your foxy face In a few seconds, the lips of the two foxes are locked in an amorous kiss What an experience it was to see you dance like this just for your sweetheart It´s not every day a fox like me gets to witness something like that That has to be the most beautiful thing I´ve ever seen in any of Zootopia´s districts A sultry fox shrouded in veils. Category:Ara-Bunny Nights 2.0 continuity Category:Stories inspired by 1,001 Nights Category:AU Fanfics Category:What if-scenarios Category:Robin/Marian fics Category:Robian fics Category:Love poetry Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Robin's POV Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Fanon stories Category:Stories where WildeHopps is referenced but not the main focus Category:Stories where Marian is a bellydancer Category:Romantic fics Category:Stories where Nick and Robin Hood are brothers Category:Oneshots